Wearable robot devices may be used, according to application fields, as assistant devices to assist muscle power, or augmenting devices to augment a user's muscle power for carrying an object having a heavy weight.
In such wearable robot devices, a simple method of guiding a corresponding user through a visual display is generally used to notify the user of the total amount of an augmented force and real time changes in the augmented physical force. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the user to know the amount and the change when the user does not directly look at the amount and the change, and even when the user looks at numbers corresponding to the physical amount of the force, the user may not easily understand their meaning.